Dabbling in Drarry
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Because writing drabbles is an addictive passtime. 100 drabbles, each exactly 100 words in length, all focusing on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Warning: will contain SLASH. Rated for some drabbles.
1. Meeting

Black hair, sparkling green eyes - Draco knew exactly who was standing in front of him, even without the whispers of the other first years crowded around him on the stone steps.

His father's instructions echoed in his ears. _"Befriend Potter, my son. We can be the ones to hand him to the Dark Lord."_

But Draco liked this rough-looking boy. He didn't want to hurt him. So, when he made his attempt, he purposely insulted the Weasley Potter had befriended.

Even though Potter now hated him, he was safe.


	2. Blond

He had a 'thing' for red-heads, Harry told himself sternly. All the Potters did. Red hair. Like Ginny's. Like Ron's, even. It was a common fact.

But deep down, Harry knew that he _didn__'__t_have a thing for red-heads. He didn't have a thing for Ginny or Ron. And he wouldn't mind not having a thing for redheads, if only he had a thing for brunettes, or people with black hair, or someone who dyed their hair purple. But he didn't.

He had a thing for blonds.

Well, actually, he had a thing for one blond in particular.

_Bugger__it_.


	3. Confessions

Harry stood nervously outside the closed door to his godfather's living room, his clammy hand clenching Draco's tightly. In a few moments he would step through that door and confess that he was gay, and in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Let me speak to him first," Harry told his lover, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Oh, Moony, harder, har- Uh, yes! Remus!"

Harry quickly closed the door, a shocked expression upon his face.

"I don't think he'll have a problem with it," he told Draco.


	4. Gay

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concern lacing his voice. In the past few months of their eighth year at Hogwarts, the two had put aside their differences and, to everyone's surprise, they'd become fast friends.

Draco, head buried in his hands, jerked away from Harry's light touch on the blonde's shoulder.

"I have a confession," Draco whispered. "I'm… I'm gay."

Harry tried to hide his smile as he sat down next to the blonde and put a hand on his arm. "I have a confession as well," he replied. "I'm gay too."


	5. Right

Draco cursed inwardly as he caught himself staring at Potter once again. It had been happening more and more of late, and every time he had to remind himself that it wasn't right. In wizarding society - especially with purebloods - being gay was wrong. Not to mention that it was the unstated fact that being in live with the boy who defeated the Dark Lord went against most of the views of his closest family. But there was just one thing Draco didn't understand.

Hadn't the war proved that love was _always_ right?


	6. Bathroom

Harry saw Malfoy clutching the sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and wondered what he was doing there. Is this where he had been disappearing? Then he saw the tears streaming down his cheeks and all thoughts of Draco's plotting, and the Dark Mark the blond had on his arm, immediately fled his mind.

Draco needed help.

Within seconds Harry was striding across the tiled floor. Before Draco could comprehend who it was and hex him, Harry's arms tightened around him in a strong embrace. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm here now. It's over."


	7. Meet the Parents

"Mr. Potter." Lucious Malfoy glared at Harry, his intense dislike showing clearly in his eyes. Not that it hadn't been clear the _several_ times in the past when the man had tried to kill him.

If this had been an ordinary "meet the parents" situation, winning them over might have seemed a doable feat. But neither Harry nor the Malfoy's were anything like ordinary, and Harry thought he'd have a better chance of flying to Uranus on his firebolt than succeeding in gaining permission from Lucious for him to take Draco's hand in marriage.


	8. Wedding

"James," Lily chided. "Stop sulking. It's your son's wedding day."

"It's my heaven," James said petulantly. "I'll sulk when I like."

Lily tactfully ignored him, knowing he could never say silent for long. Soon he burst out, "I'd be more than happy to watch Harry's wedding if he weren't marrying that Malfoy! What was wrong with Ginny?"

"What's wrong with Draco?" Lily countered. "I think he's a lovely boy now that he's matured a bit."

"I don't care how lovely he is," James said. "He's practically Snivellus' _godson_!"


	9. Flobberworms

"No way," Harry said. "Never. You can't make me."

"Why not?"

"_Hermione_," Harry said, "I will kiss Malfoy when flobberworms _fly_."

* * *

><p>"Aren' they beautiful?" Hagrid asked as the three of them peered at what seemed to be slimy lumps. "They're still babies, bu' once they grow up 'n get their wings, they'll be flying in a few weeks."<p>

"Erm," Hermione asked cautiously. "Hagrid? What are they?"

"Flobberworm-hippogriff cross," Hagrid said proudly.

Harry gulped. "Did you say these flobberworms fly?"


	10. Mockery

"Is it true? The Golden Boy's actually a poofter? A ponce? Queer as a quaffle? Fr-"

"Are you done, Malfoy?" Harry interupted, tired of his jeering. People had been exclaiming in disbelief all day, and he was sick of it.

"Nope," Malfoy said cheerfully. "I can go all day. Bent as-"

"Piss off and leave me alone," Harry snapped, pushing past him. After a day of harassment, Malfoy's mockery, no matter how expected it was, proved to be too much.

How had he fallen for such a _prat_?


	11. Catch On

"So what's the excuse this evening, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Troll wrestling? Gobstone club? _Studying_?"

"S'not an excuse," Harry said. "I actually do have to see Professor McGonagall tonight."

Hermione continued watching him sceptically as he disappeared out the portrait hole with a spring in his step.

"Someday," she mused, "Harry might just catch on to the fact that we, and the entire school, know he's shagging Malfoy."

Ron snorted. "If he didn't get it when Smith asked him how Draco's lollipop tasted, I don't think he ever will."


	12. Other Than

Harry moaned as Malfoy's tongue circled his navel, leaving a glistening trail of saliva behind. Oh, how he wanted that tongue to go lower. Instead, a hand grasped at his aching cock, and he arched up into the warm touch.

"Yes, Draco… Uh. Mmm- Nga!" He cried out as teasing fingers drew various reactions from him.

* * *

><p>Ron paused as he passed by the Room of Requirement and heard the sounds coming from within. He shook his head in mock disgust.<p>

Did Malfoy and Harry do anything other than shag?


	13. Prince

When Harry had been little and trapped at the Dursleys, he'd always dreamed of escape by any means possible. Sometimes he wished he was like Cinderella, or another princess from a fairytale. He wouldn't mind being a girl if his prince came to rescue him.

But no one ever did.

Later on, though, he found his prince at Hogwarts. Draco might not have rescued him from his dragon-guarded tower, and he did happen to be a sneering Slytherin with tendencies towards cruellety , but Harry knew that he'd be a fine prince for him regardless.


	14. Smile

A smile spread across Draco's face as when he looked at Harry. They were waiting outside potions - Slughorn had yet to arrive. Harry looked up, and was startled to see that Malfoy was _grinning_at him. Actually grinning! Was he plotting some way to murder him horrendously in his bed?

He tentatively offered the blond a smile back, and Malfoy's smirk grew somewhat more pronounced. Was Malfoy smiling _at_him? Surer now that this was what was happening, Harry offered him a larger, more genuine smile in return.

"Potter, your fly's undone."

Harry never smiled at the git again.


	15. Manly

It was _supposed _to be a gathering for "manly, masculine bachelors", Neville thought. It was Ron's idea; after Hermione had left him, he'd been pretending he loved his new "free" lifestyle. And so he'd invited a handful of single guys around for "a few" drinks.

But when Ron broke down in hysterical tears, and the photos of Seamus wearing a girl's dress emerged, and when Harry stood on a table and announced that Draco Malfoy was giving it to him up the arse, Neville had to concede that he was probably the manliest there.


	16. Join

Dean pushed open the door to the dorm - a little awkwardly because his arms were busy clutching at a pile of books. Damn OWLs. He made his way into the room, not knowing the horrors of the sight that was about to greet him, making him stop dead.

The first thing he noticed was that Draco Malfoy was in the dorm.

The second thing he noticed was that Draco Malfoy was _naked_.

The third thing he noticed was that Harry had his head awfully close to Malfoy's crotch. Harry looked up at Dean and smiled impishly.

"You wanna join?"


	17. Flatter

Draco writhed under Harry's ministrations, and the black-haired boy smirked evily above him. Draco moaned as Harry's hand skimmed lightly over his prominent erection, moving directly down to stroke the insides of his thighs. "Touch me," Draco moaned.

"How much do you want it?" Harry asked.

Draco glared, knowing that he wouldn't last long before he was pleading - begging - for Harry to touch his cock. "You so should have been in Slytherin," he grumbled.

Harry's eyes flashed, and then the blond cried out as he was engulfed in warm wetness.


	18. Swans

Harry smiled as sat by the smooth waters. He gazed out across them, searching for that white speck that was the highlight of his existence. He strained his eyes that were already watering in the cool winter air until he finally caught the glimpse of the feathered neck and graceful pose.

_Draco. _

He grinned and began to shrink, sprouting soft, white down from his body. His neck becoming elongated as he morphed into the animagus - the form that matched that of his lover.

Swans mate for life, you know.


	19. Puppy

"We are not getting a puppy."

"Please, Draco. It would be a symbol of... you know, our love and commitment and all that."

Draco glared at Harry. "'And all that?'" he asked, affronted. Harry nodded earnestly, wide eyes guileless.

"Yeah. Like our-" But he was cut off as a low pitch whining noise came from their shared wardrobe.

"What was that?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Before Harry could answer, the doors flew open and a small beagle tumbled out. Harry, looking guilty, picked it up.

"Surprise!"


	20. Avada Kedavra

It was the middle of the battle, and Harry was supposed to be killing Voldemort. You know, that thing that he'd been preparing for all his life.

But at the moment, he could care less about Voldemort because someone had just fired a curse at Malfoy. _His _Malfoy.

"_Avada __Kedavra_!" he yelled, killing the offending death eater where he stood. Draco turned to look at him.

"What was that for?" he croaked. Harry grinned at him.

"No one gets to kill you but me."


	21. Dying

"Draco," Harry whispered as he held the blonde in his arms, horrified at what he was seeing. "Draco, speak to me."

"Harry." The whisper was so quiet that it was difficult to hear. Harry's heart sunk; Draco was weak, and that wasn't a good sign.

"Hold tight," Harry said. "I'll get you to a healer." Why had he never bothered to learn healing charms?

"Too late," Draco whispered. "Love you."

And then, as Harry's tear fell onto the other's pale cheek, he was gone.

"Love you too, Draco."


	22. Family

"What I don't get," Sirius complained as he adjusted his bowtie, looking very uncomfortable, "is why _we _have to go."

"Sirius!" Remus scolded, and slapped the man's hands away so that he could fix it himself. "Don't say that. He's your godson!"

"He's not yours," Sirius pointed out. "And he's marrying into my family. If that's not a reason to disown someone, then I don't know what is."

"_I _married into your family," Remus argued.

Sirius glared at him. "...Fine. I'll go to the stupid wedding."


	23. Television

"What is it?"

"It's called a television."

"What does it do?"

"You watch things on it."

"Like plays?"

"Yeah, like plays. Would you like me to show you?"

"...Okay."

_"There's no place like home. There's no place like home..."_

"Argh! _Reducto_!"

"Draco! Why did you do that?"

"There was some sort of... of _vortex _thing! It was going to kill us!"

"...I can't wait to take you on an aeroplane."


	24. Mythology

He flicked through the pages of some muggle mythology book that Hermione had thrust upon him the other day. _Apparently _he should be trying to get back in touch with his 'muggle side' in his attempt to improve muggle-wizard relations. However, Harry reckoned she couldn't have given him a more useless book.

He couldn't help but smirk when his eyes landed on a picture of a fierce lion holding a serpent in his mouth.

Oh how wrong the book was. _He _knew that it was actually the other way around.


	25. Any Moment

Draco rested his hand on his knees, his back aching from the crouched position he was in. His other hand reached for the almost-empty firewhiskey bottle that had been full at the start of the night. His eyes, however, did not stray from the door as he brought the bottle to his lips. Harry would walk through it at any moment, and he didn't want to risk missing it. Harry would be back soon.

But as the night wore on, and Draco fell into an intoxicated sleep riddled with nightmares and turmoil, the door never opened.


	26. Heal

Sitting beside the marble tomb, Harry finally let his tears fall. They weren't just for the man buried inside it, but for all those who'd died for the same cause: Sirius, Remus, Dobby, Tonks, Fred... the list was endless.

And a way off, sitting where Harry couldn't see him, was Draco Malfoy. He didn't know the tears weren't just for Dumbledore, but that didn't matter. He only knew that he'd caused the wound that was giving Harry so much pain, and he wished that he could be the one to heal it - to heal him.


	27. Close

"Harry?" Hermione asked, somewhat nervously. Harry blinked up at her from where he was sitting. Beside him, Draco looked up too.

"Yes?"

"Well... not saying that anything's wrong, but don't you think that since you and Draco have become friends you've become... _too _physically close for two males in a platonic relationship?" Hermione looked pointedly at Harry's arm that was wrapped around Draco's shoulders.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before the black-haired boy turned back to her, smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.


	28. Spiked

He rested his head in his hands. How could this have happened? He felt utterly humiliated. Oh, he hated Blaise Zabini so much right now.

He hated himself even more.

That little... there wasn't a word strong enough for Zabini. He'd spiked his morning pumpkin juice, in revenge for winning the war, Harry supposed. And then he'd asked, so the whole school could hear, what Harry's deepest secret was.

Now everyone knew he loved Draco Malfoy.

"Pot-erm, Harry?" Harry raised his head to see a nervous-looking blond. "Can we talk?"


	29. Response

"Pot-erm, Harry? Can we talk?"

Draco couldn't believe he was doing this. He should be repulsed, and cursing Harry halfway to Jupiter (where he would conveniently run out of oxygen and die). But instead he was initiating this conversation.

And who knew where it would lead?

All Draco knew was that you couldn't lie through veritaserum, and Harry was telling the truth when he said that he loved him. Draco thought he could do with some love.

That was why his heart soared when Harry stuttered out an unsure "Yes".


	30. Homeless

"You know, Malf- I mean Draco, being gay is okay in the muggle world," Harry told the blond gently.

"Does it matter who it's okay with?" Malfoy snapped. He wasn't sure why Potter was helping him - in a month, school would be over forever, and he'd never have to see him again. Yet here he was, comforting him. "My parents have kicked me out, and I've lost my inheritance. I might as well be go begging in Knockturn Alley."

"No," Harry replied slowly. "I have a better idea. You can live with me."


	31. Perfect

Harry had once had the idea that he'd one day he'd fall in love with the perfect girl and have a perfect relationship and live a perfect life with her. Then he worked out he was gay, and changed the word "girl" to "boy".

Then he began to doubt that he'd have the perfect life, and decided to settle for a perfect boyfriend.

Several years later, and with a lot more life experience than before, he still had yet to find such a person, but he had that Draco damn near fit the criteria.


	32. Invisible

It wasn't _stalking_, Draco reasoned with himself. It was just... looking. Not perving though! Just looking.

He couldn't help himself. He'd had an infatuation with Potter for a while now, and when he'd "borrowed" the invisibility cloak his father had bought... well, how could he resist?

He'd taken to following Harry around underneath it.

Although Draco could never work out why the he kept pulling out a well-worn bit of parchment.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as he peered at the Marauder's Map. He had an audience again.<p> 


	33. Imagine

When Harry used his imagination, he imagined a world where peace reigned and Voldemort was gone. He imagined being a normal person, free to live his life as he chose without his movements being published in half the magazines of Britain. He imagined that the war was over.

When Draco used his imagination, he imagined Harry spread out beneath him, moaning as Draco's mouth closed around him; imagined sucking Harry off where anyone could catch them, the thrill of the danger coursing through them.

Both were very pleased when what they imagined came true.


	34. Stalking

Draco glared at the Gryffindor. Surprisingly, the Gryffindor wasn't Harry - he'd stopped glaring at _him _long ago. No, the Gryffindor he was glaring at was that Creevy brat. The one with the camera. The annoying, stalkerish pest.

Couldn't he see that Harry didn't like having his picture taken? Was it so hard to imagine that Harry didn't _want _to be stalked?

If you were to stalk Harry, you were _supposed _to make sure he couldn't see you. And besides, no one should be stalking Harry but Draco.


	35. Rumour

Harry was furious. He'd had a lot of rumours started about him; some of them before he'd ever got to school. But _this _one took the cake.

_"Psst. Did you hear, Harry's been snogging Draco Malfoy." _

Now Harry wasn't homophobic - in fact, he was very supportive of Seamus' and Dean's relationship. But what did annoy him was that if there was a rumour circulating about him and Draco kissing, which he certainly hadn't done, why did he have to miss out on the best bit - actually kissing Malfoy?


	36. Touch

Harry could never resist Draco's touch. A casual brush during class had his fingers itching to reach out and entwine themselves with the blond's own. The tickle of Draco's fingers up the inside of his wrist before embracing made Harry shiver in delight.

And, when Draco's tongue worked its way between parted lips as they were tucked away in a broom closet, Harry squirmed in delight because he knew he had Draco all to himself and he could touch him as much as he wanted.

And that made them _both _very happy.


	37. Bird

Harry was like a bird, Draco knew. He had to make a nest, a home, the place he loved above all others. He'd made that home at Hogwarts, which was why he'd come back to teach.

He also had to have someone to nest with, and Draco was thankful that he'd also returned - as Potions teacher.

But, like all birds, Harry would only return if he was knew that he was free to fly away.

That was why Draco knew he had to let him go.

He'd return. Eventually.


	38. Baby

"Harry, it's crying. What did I do? What's wrong with it? How do I fix it?"

"Draco, she's a _baby_, not a broken object. Just pick her up."

"Like this?"

"No, like _this_."

"Right. Well, you seem to have it under control. I'll be off-"

"Get back here. Now hold you hands out like this - she's not a bomb, love. Stop acting as though she's going to explode."

"It _might_."

"She won't. And stop calling her 'it'."


	39. Jagged

The time when Voldemort had been in the Mansion had been the worst time of Draco's life. He'd been left broken, and he couldn't talk to Harry about it. In return, Draco made sure to not mention Harry's abusive upbringing, about how he was manipulated his entire life, and how he never really got to be _normal._

Harry was broken in his own way, and Draco was broken in another. They were shards of glass; no longer smooth enough to fit with other panes.

But their jagged edges fit with one another.


	40. Why?

Draco was so confused. Potter was everything he hated - or, at least, he was _supposed _to be. He'd brought down the Dark Lord, he'd ruined the Malfoys and he'd been a worthy - and winning - enemy of his family.

Then why did Draco feel relieved that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone? Why did Harry save Draco's life and help his mother? And why did Draco want nothing more than to talk to him, to be treated like a friend by him, and to be able to take him in his arms and kiss him?


	41. Plot

"He's mad," Fred muttered to George. "He's gone completely balmy. Voldemort finally succeeded in screwing his head up."

"Definitely," George agreed. "In fact, this probably is some plot by Voldemort to get Harry where Malfoy can murder him."

"Unfortunately, I can just picture it," Fred agreed conspiratorially. "Harry ready for a blowjob and Malfoy cursing his bollocks off."

"Or poisoning his cock so when Harry goes to reciprocate he ingests it," George added darkly.

The shared a look and then said, at the same time, "We need to do something."


	42. Plan

Draco's eye twitched. It was an involuntary habit of his - something that frequently happened when he was particularly pissed off.

"Go. Away," he told the twins slowly through gritted teeth. While he might be on civil terms with most of Harry's friends, the fact that he'd have to be nice to the prankster twins who were behaving like complete _prats _must have been in the fine print that he didn't read.

"Can't," George - or Fred - said smugly. "We're-"

"Body guards," the other finished. "We stay with Harry."


	43. Persistence

"It's nice to finally get some time to ourselves," Harry said softly as he linked his arm in Draco's. The two set of for Hogsmeade village, finally getting their romantic date where they could indulge in each other's company without the twins butting in.

"Good morning, Harry old-sport," George said pompously, linking his arm with Harry's free one.

"It's a chipper morning, isn't it?" Fred asked, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulder.

Draco knew some particularly nasty curses, and that moment was the hardest he'd ever struggled to not to attempt them.


	44. Protection

Harry slid down Draco's body. The blond threw his head back as Harry nuzzled his hard-on through his jeans. "Harry!" Draco moaned.

Suddenly Harry felt hands at his shoulders, wrenching him backwards. Thinking he was under attack, he reached for his wand.

He needn't have. "Stand back, Harry," George said. "No one sucks that thing until it's been tested for poison."

"And we need to do a strip search as well," Fred added.

Harry glared. "No way are you touching my boyfriend."

"That's what you think," they chorused.


	45. Restraint

Usually, nothing got in Draco's way when he wanted revenge. A flick of his wand could sometimes be all he needed to humiliate someone in front of their classmates; a punishment generally severe enough to be justice for most slights. And he rarely had to worry about the consequences.

But, as much as Draco would like to dunk the twins upside down in the lake, he had to restrain himself. Murder, or attempted murder, might put a strain on his and Harry's relationship, which would defeat the purpose of the revenge.

Life was complicated.


	46. Stolen Moment

A stolen moment. A hurried kiss. A few minutes rough thrusting in a broom closet. Whispered promises of magical things.

These were the moments that Draco lived for; the only thing left that he awaited with anticipation and delight. Those moments when he could wrap his arms around his lover's neck and whisper, "I have you, my sweet."

These moments drove away the pain of a broken heart for a few moment. But it was only ever for the agony to return when he opened his eyes to see that his lover wasn't Harry.


	47. Share

Terry was actually quite cute, Harry thought as the brown-haired boy blushed and stuttered endearingly. "I...uh...ah," Terry said.

Draco came up behind Harry silently and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's a simple enough question," he said. "Do you or don't you like Harry?"

"Oh," Terry said, his face falling. "You're...together."

"Yeah," Draco said, licking the shell of Harry's ear. The boy shivered. "But Harry likes you, so... I'm willing to share."

Harry moaned quietly as Draco's hand moved down to his crotch. Terry's eyes widened.


	48. Interrupted

"Oh," Terry gasped. "Ah." Harry's tongued traced its way down the boy's lithe body, revelling in the beauty of his smooth flesh. He was so different to Draco, and, at the same time, so wonderfully similar. And Harry loved every bit of it.

A voice came from the doorway. "Well, well, well," it said. "What do we have here?"

"Looks like we've got someone else trying to murder Harry, Fred."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, George."

Draco glared and Harry groaned - and not out of pleasure, this time.


	49. Goodbye

Tears fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and ascending to the ground as though the earth was dying of thirst. It might as well be - it hadn't rained in months. The weather only grew hotter and hotter.

Harry gazed at the body in front of him. He had so much left to say that he'd never find words for now. Harry had never believed in falling in love with someone without really getting to know them first but, although he'd never gone out with Draco, he knew he loved him.

"Goodbye."


	50. Silencing Charms

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry's answer was patient.

"Do silencing charms really take that much more effort than pounding Draco into the mattress every night?"

"Probably not, but they're less enjoyable to perform." Harry's voice was amused.

"For you, maybe," Ron said grumpily.

"And besides, I forget."

"I can't forget that you don't! I even tried to persuade Hermione to cast a memory charm on me just so I could forget, but she refused!"

"...Have you considered performing the silencing charm yourself?"


	51. Exhaustion

Harry fell into Draco's arms, sighing with exhaustion. Draco regarded him with amusement, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Tired, are you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Harry moaned. "It was such a long walk!"

"Honey, it was ten minutes." Draco's eyes danced with gleeful laughter and he leant down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead.

Harry pouted. "It felt a lot longer."

"So you won't be up for what I had planned?" Draco asked suggestively.

"I've changed my mind. I feel fine."


	52. Rabble

It was chaos, on every side. Harry pushed through body after body, trying to get through this dense wall of people. All of them were shouting – all of them angry – and Harry had to wonder who was actually here because of their own rage, and how many rioters had just been swept up in this angry mass of people.

_Draco. He had to find Draco_.

Harry refocused on his target. Draco might have done the right thing at the end of the war, but an anti-death-eater rally was not somewhere he should be. Harry had to find him.


	53. Expectations

When Albus Potter came out to his father, he'd expected there to be a brief but awkward confession, followed by a period of shock and disbelief, and then his father yelling something along the lines of "What do you _mean_, you're shagging _Scorpius Malfoy_?"

He _hadn't_ expected that, when he came out to his father, there'd be a period for brief and awkward confessions, exclamations of shock and disbelief, and Albus yelling (amongst other choice words and phrases) "What do you _mean_, you're shagging _Draco Malfoy_?"


	54. In Common

As much as Draco hated to admit it, had and Finnegan actually did have a few things in common. They were both good at drawing (although Draco never showed anyone his pictures). They both liked the colour green – Draco because he was a Slytherin, and Finnegan because he was Irish. And, of course, they were both madly in love with Harry.

But, in Draco's opinion, it was the differences that counted. And the main difference between that was that Draco _had _Harry. And, if Draco had any say in the matter (and he did), it would stay like that.


	55. Mistletoe

"It's a tradition," Harry told Malfoy glumly. "That's why someone put the spell on it. It's not that they personally hate you."

"It's a stupid tradition," Malfoy grumbled. "What if you and your mother walked under it at the same time? That's just gross."

"I don't think it traditionally has to be on the lips," Harry said. "That's just Fred and Georges idea of a joke."

"It's a stupid joke."

"Come on Malfoy. Until we kiss, we're stuck here. And I'd rather do it without an audience."

"...Fine."


	56. Hedwig

Draco knew that winter was when Harry missed Hedwig the most. Sure, he felt that sense of sadness for everyone who'd given their lives in the fight against Voldemort, but when it snowed, Harry missed Hedwig most of all.

"It reminds me of her," Harry said. "Snow made the whole world look like her feathers. When watched her fly, I could only ever see her when she was a few feet from me."

Which is why, on their second Christmas together, Draco bought Harry a pure white, snowy owl.

"Merry Christmas, love."


	57. Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas, mate!" Ron said, bursting in through the curtains surrounding Harry's bed. He chucked a present onto the bed covers and sat on the edge, not even noticing the lump that had dived beneath the sheets as soon as the curtains twitched.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry groaned; why did she have to pick today to steal into the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory?

"Uh, can you guys leave for a moment? I sleep naked."

"No you don't, you're wearing a shirt," Hermione replied. Then she noticed the lump. "Merry Christmas, Draco."


	58. PostChristmas

Harry's tongue darted into Draco's belly button, making the blond gasp for air. His hand slowly made its way lower to palm the bulge in his lover's pants and Draco bucked up into the touch.

"Merry post-Christmas," he whispered, before mouthing the straining erection through the cloth. His hand reached down to between his legs and fondled Draco's balls.

Draco moaned, and somehow managed to say through the pleasure, "But Christmas was yesterday."

"That's why it's post-Christmas, love," Harry said, pulling his mouth away as Draco arched and came in his pants.


	59. Sparrow

Draco's eyes blinked open, and he was slightly concerned by the fact that his vision was fuzzy. He was also concerned by the fact that he appeared to be very, very short.

He got the fright of his life when he looked up to see Harry Potter staring down at him. Except Potter's head was extremely large - in the physical manner, rather than the usual egotistical way.

"What's going on, Potter?" Draco demanded. Exccept it didn't sound like that.

"Cheep?" asked the little speckled sparrow that was sitting on Potter's shoe.


	60. Control

Of course Draco had heard of wizards and witches losing control of their magic during sex. It usually happened at the point of orgasm, when the person had little restraint of their magical energies and allowed it to burst forth with dire results.

He'd never thought it would happen to him.

Often he'd joked about such happenings with his friends. But, as he gazed up at a naked Harry who was stuck to the ceiling, he didn't find it quite as amusing.

"I guess I could call the Magic Reversal Squad?" he offered.

Harry glared at him. "Don't you dare."


	61. Stuck

"So... erm..." Ron was almost speechless as he stared up at the ceiling. Beside him, Hermione was trying - and failing - not to laugh. Harry was only glad that Draco had managed to levitate something to cover his crotch. He sincerely hoped the charm didn't fail.

"It's never happened before," Draco snapped, his face red with embarrasment. "I don't know why it happened this time. Can you two get him down?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, hiding grins. "Have you considered getting in touch with the Magic Reversal Squad?" Hermione suggested.


	62. Aeroplane

"We are _not_ going on that thing."

"You said you wanted a muggle holiday. This is how muggles get around."

"It'll never get in the air. Even if it does, it'll just come straight back down." Draco was staring at their mode of transport in horror. "There's no way muggles can make something as big as _that _fly. It'll crash. Or it won't work at all."

"They can. Now come on or we'll miss our flight."

"You know, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea."


	63. Murderer

He'd killed him. He hadn't cursed him, but regardless, Harry had killed Voldemort. He knew it had been the right thing to do, but it didn't stop the little voice whispering in his head. _'Murderer'_.

"There are better, braver people to grieve for, Potter. Don't tarnish their memory by regretting what you did to _him_."

Harry looked up to see Draco's grey eyes gazing back at him. He opened his mouth to tell him to go away, or ask him how he knew, but before he could, Draco was gone.


	64. Scarf

"You stole my scarf."

"It's comfy."

"It's _mine_."

"I like it."

"Just because you've decided to stalk me in your attempts to become my best friend, Potter, does _not_ meant that you can take my things."

"I didn't take it. I borrowed it."

"Without permission. That's taking."

"...It's a lovely scarf."

Draco buried his face in his hands in his frustration. From between his fingers came the sound of an exasperated, muffled voice.

"I give up."


	65. Googly Eyes

"It's the eyes," Draco said decisively.

"Hm?" Harry looked up from where his nose was buried in his NEWT revision. "What's the eyes."

"It's the eyes," Draco repeated from across the room. "They're unnatural."

"Love, it's a pen with googly eyes."

"They're staring at me! Are you sure it's not cursed?"

"Pretty sure," Harry said, amused. Then, just because he was bored, he chucked the pen - eyes and all - at his boyfriend.

The high-pitched scream he received was worth the week of silent treatment.


	66. Cookies

It was the cookies, Harry reflected morosely as he moped around the boy's dormitory, too humiliated to show his face. It was always the cookies.

Well, the cookies and the potion. How was Harry to know someone had spiked his biscuits with a potion that would make him desire nothing more than to kiss his secret crush? Whoever invented that potion should be put under the cruciatus curse. Repetitively. Along with the person who put the potion in his _damn cookies_!

When Malfoy recovered from shock, he was going to kill him.


	67. Cuddly Toy

"Ooh, yes, like that. Yes! Harder! Oh, Merlin, Harry!"

"Gods, Draco, ugh, ugh, u- Draco, what's this?"

Harry, with his member still buried in Draco's arse, looked very confused as he held up the stuffed dragon that had just fallen from the cupboard above them to hit him on the head.

"…It's nothing."

"Really, because it looks like it's a beloved cuddly toy that you've shoved away from sight at the last minute so I wouldn't see it while I stayed the night."

"It's not," Draco lied unconvincingly.


	68. Professor Potter

From the moment Professor Potter had walked into his Seventh Year DADA class and met those startling grey eyes, he'd known he was fucked. Draco Malfoy wasn't your average student; the perfect match for the man who wasn't your average teacher.

And even after Harry's name had been dragged through mud, after he'd lost his job and his home and a lot of people's respect, he didn't regret it because it wasn't _perverted_. He knew, beyond a doubt, that he and Draco were made to be together.

And Draco knew it too.


	69. Marriage

Harry and Draco had decided they wanted a quiet wedding with only a few guests. They'd managed to scale down the guest list to five-hundred, and counted themselves lucky.

They'd wanted a simple-but-elegant ceremony, with just the right amount of fuss. Unfortunately, they put George in charge of that part of the wedding.

They'd wanted minimal attention, but instead they found their marriage was on the front page of every paper.

But despite everything that went wrong, their day was still perfect. They were marrying each other and that's all that mattered.


	70. First Kiss

Harry'd expected his first kiss with Draco to be different from those few fleeting kisses he'd shared with girls. He'd hoped it would still be exciting and pleasant and memorable, though.

It was all that and _more_.

His stomach lurched in a mixture of excitement and nerves and one look at Draco told him that he was in the same boat. The touch of each other's skin felt incredible. Sparks flew between their lips and Harry shivered and his blood warmed from the brief contact.

It was _perfect_.


	71. Breathing

"He's not... he's not..." Harry couldn't get the words out. Before him lay Draco Malfoy, his auror partner of fifteen years.

Technically he was supposed to continue chasing the criminals. He was supposed to leave his partner lying on the cold cobbles for the back-up teams to find. _'You two are the only ones who can catch her,'_ Shacklebolt had told them. _'Do whatever it takes.'_

But he couldn't just leave Draco there. He couldn't.

"He's not breathing," he said numbly to the aurors gathered around.


	72. Fireworks

Fireworks were going off all around them - muggle ones, something Draco had sniffed at with much disdain. Harry could see his point; they were similar to wizard ones, just not as spectacular.

It was now the year two thousand, and it marked his and Draco's second year as a couple. Hopefully, it would be the second of many more anniversaries.

"Happy New Year, Draco," Harry said, planting a kiss square on Draco's lips.

"Happy New Millenium, Harry."

The fireworks were the _least_ spectacular occurence of that night.


	73. Chopsticks

"These things are _ridiculous_!" Draco exclaimed, throwing down the pieces of wood in disgust. "Why would anyone use them when a fork works just as well?"

"It's sort of a tradition," Harry said vaguely. "And I guess it's cultural?" Truthfully, he was just enjoying seeing Draco struggle with them. "Do you give up, then? You know, an entire continent manages to use them every day. But I guess some things are too difficult..."

Draco glared at him and picked up the chopsticks. "I'll master these stupid things even if it kills me."


	74. Cat

When Harry had decided to become an animagus, he'd expected the _learning_ to be the worst part. He'd thought that, when that was over, everything would be a walk in the park, and he wouldn't have any problems with his transformation again.

He hadn't expected to get stuck in cat form while on a mission and be adopted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Here kitty, kitty," Draco cooed adoringly. "Come play with the lovely wool."

Life was just _great_, Harry thought to himself glumly.

Not.


	75. Hooker Boots

Harry was speechless. When he'd come to a muggle gay bar, he'd expected to see some male strippers. He would have been stupid not to.

He did _not, _however, expect to see a male stripper who was _Draco Malfoy_. How did he know Draco was a stripper, you may ask? It was a pretty obvious conclusion seeing as Draco was wearing nothing except for some very tight underwear and a pair of hooker boots.

"Like the outfit, Potter?" Draco breathed in Harry's ear, running his foot up Harry's clothed leg.


	76. Fairy Princess

"You know Halloween is a time to dress up as monsters, not make idiots out of ourselves, right?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh at Draco's costume.

Draco looked at Harry innocently. "Didn't you get the memo? Oh well, I guess it's too late to change your vampire costume."

_Half an hour later, at a Halloween party full of witches and wizards wearing costumes involving tiaras and ballroom dresses: _

"How is it," Harry demanded, "that you're a_ fairy princess_ and _I _still look like the idiot?"


	77. Stadium

"Anyone could catch us," Harry whispered to Draco, panicked. "All it would take is for someone to look down…."

"Shush," Draco said, nibbling sexily on Harry's ear. "That's the fun of it."

And, as Draco stripped him naked and fucked him rough and fast under the crowded Quidditch stands, Harry had to admit there was something very kinky and exciting about it all.

Or so he thought, up until the point where he stupidly forgot he couldn't scream out Draco's name.

Suddenly, every eye in the stadium was on them.


	78. Bunny Costume

"Really?" Harry asked for the millionth time, the scepticism still clear in his voice. "This is what you're into?"

"I wouldn't say _into_," Draco said. "But you certainly look… fetching, in it."

Harry snorted. "You know, when I said role-play, I meant things like auror and captive, not _this_."

Draco slowly crawled forwards. "You know you like it."

And while that might be true, Harry wasn't sure he could ever think of the Easter Bunny again without remembering he'd shagged Draco in a pink bunny suit.


	79. First Date

"Don't be so nervous," Hermione scolded. "You like him, and he's made it very clear he likes you. It'll go fine."

"You won't convince him," Ron advised his girlfriend. "It's his first date. Everyone's nervous on those."

"Like you'd know. Lavender just stuck her tongue down your throat, and we hooked up in the middle of a civil war."

"I did get a pretty good deal, didn't I?"

"Hello?" Harry reminded them from where he sat, ashen-faced in an armchair. "First date, remember? You're supposed to be bolstering my confidence?"


	80. Chocolate Sauce

Harry had never truly appreciated the wonders of chocolate sauce. It was something either that wizards didn't know about, or something they didn't use frequently. Regardless, when Harry entered the wizarding world, chocolate sauce hadn't been something he'd missed terribly.

Oh, how foolish he'd been.

Now, at the age of nineteen, he was going to great efforts to rectify that situation, licking up as much of the sweet goodness as he possibly could.

Of course, it helped that what he was licking it off happened to be a very naked Draco Malfoy.


	81. Old

When one is in love, every day feels like it's gone the blink of an eye. It's something Harry's learnt over the period of his long, long life, and it makes for a very short tale – an almost boring tale, in fact.

But even now, sitting in a rocking chair with Draco's wrinkled hand grasped in his own, Harry doesn't wonder where the years have gone. Neither does he regret not having done more after Voldemort's defeat.

Because what more can you want from life than to grow old with the one you love?


	82. Invisibility Cloak

"You are _kidding_ me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. It's an expression. But you can't have a real invisibility cloak! They're so rare. Even father never managed to get hold of one, although not for lack of trying."

"It was my fathers, and his father's before him. And his father's before him. Although, having said that, at some point it was owned by a great-grandmother of mine, so that may not be true."

"You have to be joking. It would have faded by now."

"…What would you say if I told you it was _Death's_ invisibility cloak?"


	83. Burns

"Only you."

"No, not just me!"

"Yes, just you."

"It could have happened to absolutely anyone!"

"I don't think so. I've never heard of it happening before, anyway."

"You're lying, just to mock me."

"Why would I do that?"

"To _mock_ me!"

"If you say so."

Harry smiled fondly at his idiot of a boyfriend as he wrapped the long bandage around the blonde's forearm. He muttered something Draco couldn't quit catch.

"What was that?" Draco asks suspiciously, paranoid that it was another teasing comment.

He was right.

"I said only you could get serious burns from a _child's torch_."


	84. Expecto Patronum

"Think of your happiest memory, Draco."

"I _did._"

"It's not happy enough then."

"Are you sure it's not your teaching?"

"I taught the entirety of the DA this spell, and they all got it. I would say, from that, that the problem isn't me."

"If you say so."

"Try a happier memory. Your happiest. Got one?

"Yes."

"Then go."

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

"That was good. Very did you thought of?"

"…Our first kiss."


	85. Nightmares

Sometimes in the night Harry wakes up screaming. Draco doesn't say a word, just holds him as he cries into the blond's bare shoulder. He doesn't mind, because in those moments he gets a little glimpse into exactly what the war cost Harry. He can feel the loss radiating like heat off his lover's naked body, and he knows that if he could hear Harry's thoughts, he'd hear a mantra of names that sum up the war in a nutshell.

_Mum. Dad. Sirius. Dumbledore. Hedwig. Moody. Dobby. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Snape. Colin. Lavender. Cedric._

They weighed Harry down like stones.


	86. Muggle

"I never thought I'd say this, but muggles really _have_ learned to get around without apparating, haven't they?" Draco said, his voice filled with amazement.

While Harry was pleased with his boyfriend's emotional growth, he wished that he didn't speak so loudly. People were looking. However, his embarrassment was nothing in comparison when he turned to the man behind him and grasped his hand. "Congratulations on your ingenuity."

Harry hid a smile and wondered how long he'd go without sex if he informed Draco just how like Arthur Weasley he was becoming.


	87. Cigarette

The ash falls to pavement slowly, gracefully, the cool evening breeze carrying it along. Small flecks land on the shoes of a tall, handsome blonde. He's already looking down for some reason, and he raises his eyes to see the smoker puffing at his cigarette. He's wearing shades, and has auburn-brown hair. There's nothing very remarkable about him, and as he's standing outside a muggle bar, he's probably not a wizard.

He is exactly what Draco's looking for.

The other man looks up as Draco approaches. "Got a fag?" he asks the stranger. Wordlessly, the auburn-haired man hands him one.


	88. Conversation

"Do you come here often?" Draco asks. It's not his greatest pick-up line, but usually after he asks for a cigarette the other person says _something._ And while Draco was proficient at small talk when it came to the parties his mother made him attend, he was less confident with a muggle stranger he knew absolutely nothing about.

"Sometimes," the stranger says shortly, but that word is enough to spark Draco's memory. Now that he thought about it, the man did look familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, peering intently (and a little rudely) at the stranger.


	89. Revelation

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me," the stranger says, and pulls down his shades to reveal emerald-green eyes and a very familiar face.

"Potter!" Draco exclaims. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm having a smoke."

Draco glared at his smart-ass tone. "You've changed your hair."

"Well spotted."

Draco glares more. This put a hole in his plan; when he'd decided to take this man home, he hadn't counted on it being Potter.

However, a fuck was a fuck, wasn't it?

But still, it was _Potter_….

"Want to come back to mine?"


	90. Double Date

Harry wraps his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they walk towards the restaurant. "You look beautiful," he tells her, to which she blushes. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she says, pushing open the door to the restaurant.

Draco and Luna are already sitting at their table, and Harry lets go of Ginny's hand so she can slip in beside the blonde girl, who greets her girlfriend with a light kiss.

"I still don't see the point in double dating," Draco tells Harry petulantly when he takes the seat next to him.

"Just smile and pretend to enjoy yourself," Harry tells him patiently.


	91. Talking

Draco grunted as Harry pushed gently into him. "I'm not going to break, you know," he complained.

"No, you'll just moan about how sore you are for days afterwards," Harry told him, hiding his smile. He began to thrust slowly into Draco.

"Well, I _was_," Draco said. "You did it too hard. It's not my fault if you only have two sexual speeds. Honestly, you could at least try- Uh!"

Draco's words turned to moans as Harry began to speed up. _As much as I love him_, Harry thought to himself, _I do love him more when he's not talking._


	92. Loud

"Oh, Merlin, Harry!" Draco cries, as Harry's heat envelops his aching cock. "You feel so good!"

Harry wants to tell Draco to keep his voice down, but the sensations are too much. "Yessss," he hisses as Draco's hand finds his weeping erection and he bucks up into the touch.

"Harry," Draco moans, "Not sure if I can hold on…."

His voice is getting louder and louder, but Harry, caught up in the throes of pleasure, can't bring himself to tell Draco to be quiet.

But only until Ron's voice comes from the direction of the doorway. "What the fuck, Harry?"


	93. Mistake

After what seems like eternity, they reach Harry's bed still with their tongues in each other's mouths. Harry's t-shirt has already been discarded and Draco lost his pants sometime between the stairs and the doorway. Draco gently pushes Harry backwards onto the bed, Harry's arms wrapped around his neck so that the blond falls down with him.

"Argh!"

"Shit, Ron, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you pillock! Is that Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing with him? And why isn't he wearing any pants? And why are you both lying on top of me?"

"…Sorry, wrong bed."


	94. Going to the Chapel

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-aa-aaried, Going to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-aa-aaried, Going…."

"Harry?" Draco asked his fiancé, who was driving.

"Hm?" Harry murmured without taking his eyes from the road.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, I asked you to marry me, and you said yes."

"I see. And why is Peeves singing in the back seat?"

"McGonagall finally got sick of him and expelled him."

"I see. And why is he haunting _us_?"

Harry paused, as though he honestly hadn't considered this question. "I'm not sure," he says eventually. "Have you asked him?


	95. Flight

Harry couldn't help looking over his shoulder as he boarded the aeroplane. He had promised himself he wouldn't, but his eyes seemed to scan the room without his permission, looking for that hint of platinum-blond hair.

Once he got on that plane, there was no going back, he knew. There was still time, though; still time for Draco's voice to cut across the quiet boarding lounge, and cry that he didn't want them to part... that he wanted Harry to stay.

If he said that, then Harry would.

But it never came.


	96. Or Fight

It had been foolish to think that Draco would come, Harry knew, as he swung his luggage into the overhead locker. He hated muggle places; an airport would be the last place he'd come, even if it was to save their relationship. Harry had thought Draco had cared about their relationship; that they'd make up in the weeks before Harry left for Australia, but they never had.

He sat himself down in his allocated seat and gasped as he glanced at the person next to him.

"I thought I'd join you," said Draco sheepishly.


	97. Rescue

Hermione's screams ring out above them as Bellatrix tortures her for the information she refuses to give.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs. Wormtail again, most likely.

They are very surprised to see the too-pale face of Draco Malfoy. "Piss off, Malfoy," Ron hisses angrily. Draco glances over his shoulder, and it is then that Harry knows something isn't right.

"I'm here to free you," he says, "and I'll rescue your girlfriend, too. On one condition."

"What?" Ron asks suspiciously.

"That you take me with you."


	98. Wand

It was a mark of how much Draco had changed that he met the information with a shaky, unconfidendent voice. "How can _I_ be master of the Elder Wand?" he asked. "I couldn't even... I didn't even _kill _Dumbledore."

"You disarmed him, though," Harry said grimly. "That means the wand's alleigance was transferred to you. You are the master of _the_ most powerful wand in existance.

Harry hadn't thought Draco could get any paler, but it turned out he was wrong. "I don't want it," Draco said, panicked.


	99. Expelliarmus

"What?" Harry said, surprised by his reaction. "Why not?"

"_He _wants it. The Dark Lord will come after me for it. He'll... he'll..."

Draco was physically shaking. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Woah, calm down."

Draco's grey eyes rose to meet Harry's. "Take it." He thrust out his wand. "Disarm me. You're meant to fight him, not me. You're supposed to have the wand. I know it."

"What? But..." After all they'd been through, Harry was reluctant to disarm this boy he'd come to think of as a friend.

"Do it!" Draco commanded. "I don't want it!"

"Expelliarmus!"


	100. Sleep

And finally, at the age of one hundred and forty three, Harry understands what Dumbledore meant by the phrase, "Death is but the next great adventure".

His wrinkled, frail hand clutched weakly at Draco's, and he shoots the other man a smile. He has no regrets.

"Together, my love?" Harry asks sleepily. His entire body feels heavy, and he is tired in a way the young never are, but he will hold on for Draco, if he must.

"I think so, Harry."

And together they fall into their final sleep.


	101. Author's Note

**Another Author's Note: Me again. Just thought I'd let you know that the first part of the continuation of the drabble "Rescue" is posted - it's called "The Gamble".**

**And because I'm determined to make this author's note 100 words, I'll just remind you that I have begung another set of Harry Potter Drabbles , and also some Sherlock ones for those who are into that sort of thing. **

**This sentence is really just here to fill up space, so you don't really have to read it at all. :D**


End file.
